Var du tvungen?
by Smebjucken
Summary: Shikamaru ska ut på uppdrag, men Temari har onda aningar. ShikaTema.


"Måste du gå?", frågade hon. Solen reste sig sakta över skogarna i Konoha. Temari låg och kramade Shikamaru Nara hårt i sängen så att han inte skulle kunna ställa sig upp och gå. "Jag måste, det är mitt uppdrag", svarade han samtidigt som han drar handen genom hennes mjuka blonda hår. Temari vill inte lämna den varma bädden, ännu mindre hennes älskares smekningar. "Jag vill inte", mumlade hon in i Shikamarus bröstkorg. Shikamaru tyckte också, om inte ännu mer, att det vore synd att lämna den varma goda friden han delade med henne i sängen. "Men jag måste, Temari. Tsunade bad mig sända skriften till Hokagen i landet Vind." "Ja men…" "Ssssch… Det kommer bara ta ett par dagar". Temari har alltid vetat att han måste genomföra det här, men det betyder ju inte att man inte kan envisas med att få honom att stanna kvar. Shikamaru kände hur greppet om honom släpptes och såg Temari sätta sig upp i sängen. Hon virade ett täcke runt kroppen för att inte frysa och gick till garderoben för att klä på sig. Shikamaru suckade lätt, klev även han upp ur sängen och tog på sig sin morgonrock. Dom gick tillsammans ner till köket i tystnad.

Visselpipan på spisen talade om att Téet var klart. Shikamaru hämtade kannan och fyllde deras koppar. Temari har inte sagt ett ljud sen hon lämnade sängen, och detta förvånade Shikamaru. 'Vart har den högljudda, bestämda och bossiga Temari jag känner tagit vägen idag?' tänkte han. "Temari..? Hur är det?" Men hon bara fortsatte att titta i tidningen som låg på bordet. Han bredde en limpskiva med gurka på och gav henne på en liten bricka. Han tittade efterforskande på henne och han märkte hur hon plötsligt fick svårt behålla koncentrationen. "Jag vill verkligen inte att du går, okay!? Jag vet att det kommer hända något med dig, jag bara vet det. Det kommer hända något otäckt… jag känner det på mig…" Hon grät inte, eller var ledsen. Hon var mest… arg. Shikamaru satte sig på stolen bredvid henne och höll om henne. Temari vilade genast sin panna mot hans axel, blundande och kunde slutligen slappna av. "Ingenting kommer att hända med mig, jag lovar, var bara lugn.." Viskade Shikamaru när han visste att Temari fullt ut slappnade av. "Jag hoppas för ditt eget bästa att du talar sanning, Nara Shikamaru. Jag älskar dig."

Det har nu blivit mitt på dan, och Shikamaru står utanför Tsunades dörr för att få tillåtelse att gå in. Shizune öppnade och Shikamaru steg in. En uppenbart stressad Tsunade satt som vanligt vid sitt skrivbord och arbetade. Hon tittade upp eld i sin syn. "Shikamaru! Du vet varför du har fått det här uppdraget!?" Shikamaru bara tittade på henne, funderade på hur i all världen han skulle kunna veta det när hon inte talat om det, besvärliga kvinna. "Du är den smartaste och bland de klokaste shinobis här i Konoha! Det här pergamentet ska till Rai, hokagen i landet Vind. Du har inom sex dagar att ta dig dit. Utgå!" Shikamaru tog sig ut så fort han kunde ur rummet utan att visa att han egentligen flydde.

Han gick mot Konohas stora port när han mötte Naruto och Sakura. Han kunde inte direkt säga om de var tillsammans, men det skulle å andra sidan inte förvåna honom så mycket som de har umgåtts. "Hey Shikamaru!" Ropade Naruto. "Vart är du på väg?"

"Hallå Naruto. Hej Sakura. Jag är på uppdrag av Tsunade att ta mig till landet Vind med ett pergament. " Det tog i att säga det, för han visste hur många frågor han skulle få. "Va? Är du det? Ska inte Temari följa med dig?", frågade en ivrig Naruto. "Nej, hon kan inte det. Tsunade sa nej." "Åh, va synd", fick Naruto ur sig, "ptja, bättre dom än oss!", sa han och skrattade. Som svar fick han en hård armbåge i magen av Sakura. "Temari tog det inte så bra va?", frågade hon Shikamaru och blängde en snabbis på en åmande Naruto. "Nej… " sa han kort. "Jag kanske ska gå dit och muntra upp henne, se till så att hon har nånting att göra medans du är borta. Fördriver tiden fortare." Shikamaru gav henne ett litet leende och gav en klapp på Narutos axel att han skulle krya på sig. Dom sa hejdå till varann och gick åt motsatta håll. Shikamaru kunde ändå höra Sakura fräsa något i stil med "idiot!" och "fattar du ingenting!"

Temari sitter i vardagsrummet framför den öppna brasan i lägenheten hon och Shikamaru delar. Dom har nu varit tillsammans i två år och förlovade i åtta månader. Många gånger har Shikamaru varit på uppdrag förr, och varje gång har Temari oroat sig lika mycket över honom. Varje gång har han kommit hem hel och frisk. Ändå känns den här gången annorlunda, precis som om hon visste att det skulle hända någonting. Tack och lov har det aldrig hänt tidigare, så därför har hon lärt sig lite grann att lugna ner oroandet. Genom att titta i fotoalbum försvinner det ännu mer. Det är snart tre månader sen hon såg sina bröder senast. Det var i mitten av juni när den stora festivalen i Konoha var. Temari , och Naruto också för den delen, ville att Gaara och Kankurou skulle vara med och dricka sake. Sent den kvällen var det bara Sai, Shikamaru och Hinata som inte sjöng och skrek. Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Kankurou, Ino, Chouji och Temari hade nog allihopa fått i sig lite för mycket. Runt kl 02 bestämde sig Shikamaru att få hem Temari innan det spårar ur. Hon minns allting solklart ändå, hur han stödjer henne hem till lägenheten och hur han bär henne upp för trapporna. Hon skrattar lätt åt minnet. Hon bläddrar till en annan bild i albumet. Det är en av de första bilderna. Shikamarus mor, Yoshino Nara, hade tagit det när Temari för första gången hälsat på Nara-klanens hjortdjur. Hon fick nästan en tår i ögat när hon tänkte på hur söta kalvarna var och Shikamaru som matade dom direkt ur händerna. Kalvarna är idag fullvuxna och går fortfarande i Naras skogar med Shikamarus far, Shikaku, som viltvårdare. Hon bläddrar vidare och ser det. Temaris absoluta favoritfoto. Kortet var taget för strax över åtta månader sen och visar summan att ett plus ett är lika med ett. Temari har aldrig varit så glad som den dagen då Shikamaru friade till henne. Och uttrycket fångades perfekt för framtiden. Nu vattnades det rejält i ögonen hos henne när hon tänker på vigseln de har planerad i vinter. Den ska äga rum här i Konoha och minst halva Suna, som byn heter Temari kommer från, ska närvara. Som syster till kazekage Gaara är det här bröllopet någonting extra stort och Temari kan än så länge bara drömma om hur bra det kommer bli. 'Det ska vara sång, dans, mycket mat och…', men mer kunde hon inte tänka sig innan hon blev avbruten, det var någon som knackade på dörren.

"Hej Sakura..? Vad gör du här?"

"Jag tänkte hjälpa dig fördriva tiden. Jag och Naruto mötte Shikamaru tidigare, han skulle visst ut på uppdrag och om du ska sitta här inne själv tills han kommer tillbaka så tror du fel. Vad gör du nu föresten?" Temari småskrattar lite åt Sakuras sätt att vara direkt på saken. "Kom in Sakura, jag gör inget särskilt" svara hon. Sakura gick in och satte sig i soffan i vardagsrummet. Hon upptäckte fotoalbumet. "vill du ha nånting, te? Kaffe?", hörde hon Temari säga från köket. "Nej tack, det är bra. Men tack ändå." svarade hon artigt. Sakura la albumet i knät och började bläddra samtidigt som Temari kom in med en mugg te. "Det är mitt album, jag vet inte om Shikamaru känner till den, men jag brukar alltid titta i den när han är borta."

"Det är jättefint", kommenterade Sakura, "bara glada bilder… är det från när du och Shikamaru förlovade er?" sa hon och pekade i boken. "Ja, det är åtta månader sen nu och mitt absoluta favoritfoto", svarade Temari. "Det är verkligen fint. Tänk om jag skulle uppleva sån glädje med Naruto", sa Sakura och skrattade. Temari log, men sa inget. Hon vände på huvudet och tittade ut genom fönstret. Hon fäste blicken på ett moln och var säker på att Shikamaru tittade på det han med, han som älskar att titta på moln har nog lagt sig i gräset nånstans för att göra just det just nu. "Hallå, Temari, vad är det?" hörde hon Sakura fråga. "Åhh, inget…" svara hon snabbt. " Det är det visst det", envisades Sakura. " Du sitter och tänker på om Shikamaru mår bra, eller hur? Kom igen, du oroar dig alltid. Det var därför jag kom hit, för att få dig på andra tankar. Gå och ta på dig något bättre så går vi ut". Temari brukar inte ofta bli överkörda av andra, men när det blir så är det av sådana här orsaker. Hon bytte till jeans från mjukisbyxor och drog på sig en av Shikamarus tjocktröjor. Dom släckte alla lampor och lämnade lägenheten.

Hon glömde snabbt vad oro var för något och dagarna gick helt plötsligt lika snabbt igen som om Shikamaru faktiskt var där. Det var inte ofta hon var ute med bara sina vänner, alltid hade hon sin kille, snart man, med sig, men det gick utan också.

Den femte dagen sitter hon med huvudvärk från de tidigare dagarna och tittar i albumet. 'Man kan aldrig tröttna på det här', tänkte hon. Den öppna elden sprakade igen och mörkret kröp på allt mer ju längre kvällen led. Flammorna från elden tornade upp skuggorna stora på väggen och Temari kände att det är dags att lägga sig. Hon vet att sängen är tom när hon kommer dit och bestämmer sig därför att sova i soffan och få närhet och tröst från brasans värme och albumets bilder efter saknaden av hennes älskare. Mörkret och tystnaden gör henne åter påmind om hur ensam hon är utan honom. Men när som helst nu kommer han hem igen, det vet hon.

Med de sista tankarna innan sömnens intåg, hur kan man då drömma mardrömmar?

Shikamaru hoppar från gren till gren. Han är sex meter ovanför marken och flyr för sitt liv. Han vet att nånstans runtikring honom är dom fyra, men var? Han måste hitta hjälp. Han måste tillbaka till bebyggelsen. Han känner närvaron av någon, han tittar höger, han tittar vänster. Tomt. Där! På högern. "Släffs" En oerhörd smärta i axeln från någon som kasta en kniv från vänstern. Shikamaru känner hur hela axeln bolmar av smärta, men han måste fortsätta. Stannar han nu och försöker slåss tillbaka har han inte en chans. Dom är fyra. Fyra ninjor förklädda med masker han aldrig sett tidigare. Vilka är dom här? Shikamaru blundar en halv sekund för länge. "Släffs" Han känner hur en ny kniv borrar sig in i hans kött. Kappmuskeln på vänster skulderblad har nästan slitits av och Shikamaru stönar av smärta. Angriparna tvingar ner honom på marken, han klarar inte av att hoppa längre. Han försöker ta till flykten, men misslyckas. En maskklädd figur fintar honom från sidan samtidigt som det kommer en ovanför. Han trycks ner i marken av två tunga fötter. Blodet porlar ner från hans axel och färgar hans gröna väst brun.

"Var är pergamentet?"

"Vi… vilket pergament?"

Mannen stampar honom i axeln och Shikamaru skriker av sin lidelse.

"Jag frågar igen. Var är pergamentet?"

"Ja… jag har ing… inget pergament! Släpp mig!"

Två till maskerade män kom och började tortera Shikamaru. De bröt båda hans ben vid knäna och när han vrålade av smärta svarade dom med att sparka han i huvet. De mosade hans axel lite till innan de frågade ännu en gång var pergamentet var. När Shikamaru inte klarade av att svara kasta dom in honom i ett träd med ryggen först där han fick ligga och dö ifred.

Temari vaknar med ett ryck, hon är varm men inte svettig. Hon stödjer sig upp på armarna i soffan och vet inte vad hon ska tänka. Det knackar på dörren. Hon kastar blicken mot den, "Shi… Shikamaru?" flämtar hon fram. "Shikamaru!?", skriker hon. "Temari du är vaken? Öppna dörren!", hör hon någon på andra sidan säga.

Temari kastar sig ur sängen med täcket omkring sig och öppnar. Det var inte Shikamaru.

"I… Iruka?"

"Temari, du… det har hänt… vi måste till sjuk…"

"Nej… nej! Det är inte sant! Det kan det inte!"

"Temari..?"

Hon sliter tag i Shikamarus morgonrock.

"Ta mig till honom!"

Det är inte mycket som spelar roll nu, att Temari springer i underkläder och morgonrock genom hela Konoha med gråten i halsen spelar ingen roll. Hur Temari i Irukas syn redan visste om spelar inte heller någon roll. Just nu är det bara en sak som spelar roll i hennes liv.

Dom stormar in till receptionen på sjukhuset. Temari frågar brutalt i vilket rum han ligger och Iruka har svårt att hänga med till rum Nr 62. 'Vad har hänt med dig!? Vad har hänt med dig!?' snurrar febrilt i Temaris huvud. Där! Rum Nr 62! Dörrhandtaget bombarderas av en hand, låst.

"Öppna! Ni måste öppna!"

"Temari! Lugna ner dig." ber Sakura som hunnit ikapp och ger henne en filt. "Lugna ner mig!? Jag visste att det här skulle hända!"Av utmattning sätter hon sig på en bänk och låter tårarna rinna ur. Sakura sätter sig bredvid och ger henne en tröstande kram. "Det kommer att ordna sig, det kommer ordna sig…". Upprepade hon.

Iruka lämnade sjukhuset efter det att Temari förts dit för att hitta Kakashi och hans team. Han behövde inte leta länge.

"Kakashi!"

"Ja, Iruka?"

"Har ni hittat något?"

"Ja. Vi har sänt fem man från ANBU för att kontrollera ett spår från syd-väst. Det verkar som om det är därifrån de har kommit."

"Vilka då?" undrade Iruka.

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Vad vill han oss?"

"Inte oss. Shikamaru. De har varit ute efter pergamentet han bar på.

"Sakura!" skrek Tsunade. "Jag behöver dig nu!" Sakura lämnade Temari ensam i väntrummet som inte kunde göra annat än att vänta. Efter ett par minuter kommer Ino och Chouji också. De satt sig på en egen bänk för att låta Temari få ha den luft hon behöver. Yoshino var inte heller sen att anlända hon, märkte Temari, hade ett stelt ansiktsutryck. Hon satte sig bredvid Temari utan att säga något. Sakura kom ut genom dörren. "Yoshino. Temari. Får jag prata med er i enrum?"

"Shikamarus tillstånd är kritiskt. Han har legat skadad, närapå helt livlös lite mer än 24 timmar. Tack vare att han hade mycket chakra kvar i kroppen så kunde han klara sig så länge. Utan den hade han varit död. Det kommer dock ta en stund till innan ni får komma in i salen…"

"Jag stannar", sa Temari fort. "Jag vägrar bli ivägskickad härifrån!" Temari lät som om hon har haft svår snuva väldigt länge. "Du får gärna stanna, Temari", sa Sakura "du kan låna en kudde från receptionen om du vill ha". Sakura lämnade dem för att gå in i operationssalen. Temari, än en gång ensam kvar.

Till kvällningen kom då äntligen beskedet. "Temari, du kan komma in nu". På stela ben reste hon sig och gick in, satte sig på en stol bredvid sängen och började gråta. Att höra att han var skadad var ingenting jämfört med att se honom ligga där. Nu släpptes allting, alla tårar hon tidigare har hållit inne kom som en tidvattenvåg. Med gipsade ben och en bandagerat ansikte såg det verkligen ut som om han aldrig skulle bli bra igen. "Shikamaru…" viskade hon ut i luften.

"Om du vill, Temari, så kan vi rulla hit en säng till så får du dela rum över natten?" frågade Sakura.

"Ja, det vore snällt." svarade Temari tyst. "Yoshino är på väg hit med lite av dina kläder, hon är nog här när som helst nu." Temari log åt Sakura som log tillbaka. "kommer han bli bra igen?" frågade Temari. "Ja, med tiden." svarade Sakura och lämnade salen. Temari lade ner huvudet på Shikamarus sängkant för att vila. Efter 20 minuter kom Yoshino och Sakura in med en säng och kläder. "Tack ska ni ha" log Temari åt dom. Yoshino gick fram och tittade på sin pojke. Aldrig hade hon trott på att han skulle ligga så här. Den smarte, kloka, lata molntittande son hon alltid har haft. "Varför… varför vill någon göra så här?" frågade hon ingen samtidigt som hon fäller en tår. "Jag vet inte", fortsatte Temari som inte heller hon kan begripa varför.

När Temari vaknade nästa morgon märkte hon armen som låg utsträckt emot henne på sin säng. "Shi.. shikamaru? Är du vaken?" Han sa ingenting, men hon såg ögonen på honom som sökte efter hennes. "Shikamaru! Du är vaken!" Hon kravlade över till hans säng och ville bara krama honom. Men hans skador satte stopp för det och hon märkte först nu hur öm han var om bröstet. "Förlåt Shikamaru, men jag är bara så glad att du har vaknat".

Nästa dag kom hans röst tillbaka och han kunde tala om vart han lagt pergamentet någonstans så inte Orochimaru kunde komma åt det. "Temari, jag är så lessen. Jag skulle inte gå som du sa ändå." beklagade Shikamaru. Temari kunde inte säga något, hon ville inte säga något. Hon bara sträckte sig över sängen och kysste honom på munnen. "Åh vad jag har saknat det", sa hon. "Vad för nåt?" undrade Shikamaru. "Att få kyssa dig såklart!" och hon sänkte huvudet igen.

Jag äger ingen av namnen jag nämnt.


End file.
